


a cosmological constant

by your_starless_eyes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Personal Growth, Poetry, Randomness, Snippets, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: i need to get things out of my head. have a collection of random works, poems, vents, memories and whatnot, and welcome to the little universe i call my mind.





	1. cosmological

_For **Sarah L.**_

_May the stars continue to shine for you, and may your beautiful words continue to inspire songs of great joy and sorrow alike._

* * *

 cos·mo·log·i·cal

käzməˈläjik(ə)l/

_adjective_

adjective:  **cosmological**

  1. relating to the origin and development of the universe.



_"the general theory of relativity led to major developments in cosmological theory"_

* * *

She creates whole universes in her head. She brings the stars to life in ways no one can comprehend. 

She brings perfect crystalline structure to sorrowful stories. She plants entropy in even the most stubbornly unswerving of minds. She is resolute in her work, painting brilliant pictures of the world around her.

She creates devine symphonies of misery and joy, love and loss, pain and pleasure. She blends the lines of morality until they are grey with confusion.

She brings villains to life, tinting them with humanity in ways we so often ignore.

She paints walls in pitchfork red. She paints skies in soft cyan, coats the ground in bright spring green. She paints violet over white tunnels, rolls red carpets out for brilliantly developed characters.

They take centre stage, commanding the attention of the world. They are people in their own right.

She is a goddess, weaving the fabric of the universe into rich tapestries. She plants stars alongside streaks of lightning, illuminating possibilities that never occurred.

Brilliance radiates from every inch of her being.

And she is loved.


	2. a writer on writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a rant taken from chapter twenty-six of hiding a storm (coming october 15th).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, a new work is coming on the fifteenth! i'm super excited to share this one.

 

 

_From chapter twenty-six of **Hiding a Storm**._

* * *

 

There is nothing beautiful about death. Nothing at all.

Oh, sure. All the poets will try to make you think it’s glamourous, but fuck the poets. They’re nothing without an audience. Same for the writers, the comedians, the painters… It goes for the artists of any and all kinds. We need an audience, so we engage in things like hyperbole, and we try to make the grim look prettier. The real world is so depressing, so more times than not, we’re tasked with making things look nicer than they are. We create fantasy worlds where the good guys win and the bad guys are all vanquished with a flick of the protagonist’s wrist.

Writers are nothing great. We’re afraid, more than anything. The story is never really about the characters and their journey. It’s about control.

See, the thing is, we cannot control the world we live in. It’s impossible to do it. So we, the authors, create these entire worlds where we can control everything. It’s a form of escape, a drug like nothing else in the whole fucking world. We become addicted. We develop a god-complex of sorts—we have entire universes where we can make anything happen at our fingertips! Who wouldn’t enjoy that kind of power? You’ll never be able to fully understand what I’m saying, but…

 

 


	3. try new things

This week, I've been given the chance to travel from Texas, across Oklahoma, Arkansas, Tennessee, Kentucky, and Ohio. It's been tiring, but rewarding. I'm on my way back home now, but it's made me think a bit.

How different the world we all see is.

Along with travelling, I've been writing my first original novel; a science fiction work set in Scotland. It's been exhausting to take on, but I believe it will be worth the pain. Phanfiction is all well to write and I enjoy it very much. However, I do think that writing this will be good for me.

This November has been a hectic month full of firsts.

My first original novel. My first digital painting. My first road trip with my family. My first time working with artists, authors and betas to bring art to life in the reverse bang. 

**_Try new things._ **

It's something we've all heard. From different people, but surely all people have heard that phrase, and for good reason.

Trying new things, though often challenging and tiring, is beneficial to us as people. I think that's something we've forgotten, as a culture.

How interesting is it, that we can do, say, and imagine so much, and yet, we so rarely practise it in reality?


End file.
